DESPIDIENDO EL AÑO VIEJO
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: nessie y jake tiene su primer año nuevo juntos,esta historia es para todas las personas que les encanta la navidad, esta especialmente echo a todos los que lo visiten. y tambien es una forma de como mi familia y yo despedimos el año viejo.


Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es mía.

Este es un regalo a todos los que me deja un REVIEW, un autoras mis e historias favoritas, y disfrútenlo También a todos a Quellos que visita mi historia de pobre niña rica, También le dedico en especial un **Carla, Alba, Jennifer, Gaby, Kokoro, Naty celeste, jazzy, Naye, Gaby,**** Tini Negro****,**** Ivette,****Zqarlhi,**** marieblackvolturi, Robin Wolfe, Skuld Dark, ya CherryCrush1901**_** Todos los que Leean esta historia.**_

* * *

**Despidiendo El Año Viejo **

Como es costumbre en todo el mundo se celebra la navidad, ya que es la época del año donde todos los seres humanos compartimos y celebramos todos juntos.

Donde Lo mas importante es pasársela bien en compañía de todos tus seres querido, donde el odio desaparece y en donde la felicidad nos inunda a todos.

Dar y Recibir es una frases que se escucha mucho, pero Lo mas importante es pasarla bien.

Para la Familia Cullen Fue un año desastroso muy hermoso ya la vez, desde el abandono de Eduardo, la depresión de Bella, en Encuentro con los vulturis, la pelea con los Neófito, La boda de Bella y Edward EL NACIMIENTO DE Nessie, la Muerte de bella y su nueva vida como inmortal, El Enfrentamiento de los Cullen, con los vulturis y por fin la felicidad de la familia Cullen Cuando termino todo esto y la amistad de los Licántropos.

Hoy era 31 de diciembre y todas la familia andaba de aquí para ya, andaba comprando las cosas para la cena de Año Nuevo. Mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella Edward, Jasper y Emmett está haciendo el viejo.

Carlisle y Esme Estaba preparándola Los últimos detalles, mientras tanto platicaba Nessie y Jake (Nessie aparentaba unos 3 años).

-Jake-pregunto con curiosidad Nessie.

-si, mi pequeña Nessie-respondió con dulzura.

-Bueno .... Este, este ... ..

-Que pasa-pregunto alarmado-te pasa algo o te sientes mal

-No, no es eso si no que ... ... lo que pasa es que este año ... Fue muy feo para todo nosotros-dijo con melancolía-tengo miedo que este año sea peor.

-Nessie ... .. mi pequeña, no tengas miedo, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para protegerte de todos y además creo que este año Será mejor para todos nosotros-respondió con una sonrisa.

Jake-de verdad-le dijo Murmurando.

-Claro que si, y no tengas miedo peque-se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en eso Edward entro por la puerta principal-yo siempre te protegeré-le murmuro

-Jake sabe, te quiero mucho-Nessie le dio un abrazo y un beso, Después se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

-tiene miedo verdad-pregunto Edward con nostalgia-yo no Quería que ella sufra por tanto eso de los estúpidos vulturis, si solo tal Pudiera hacer algo para que ella ya no Tenga miedo.

-lo sé-decía Jake Mientras se tensaba-si esos maldito se atreve uno tocar los mataré yo mismo.

-Tranquilizate jake, se que ella le doleria mucho si te pasara algo-murmuro Mientras ponia su sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias Edward, al parecer al fin te está acostumbrando a mi estancia aquí-dijo Mientras reía-Al parecer pronto te llamare papa-rio sarcásticamente.

-No-dijo perro abuso Mientras reía-Será mejor que la lleve a dormir para que no se duerma en la noche si no la pobre se perdera su primer Año Nuevo.

-si tienes razón-tomo Jake A y Nessie se la dio un Edward Mientras le dama un tierno beso en la frente.

Esa misma noche

10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Feliz Año Nuevo gritaron todos al mismo tiempo ...

Emmett y Rosalie se besaron apasionadamente para pasarse Así todo este año con su amor.

-Una tira agua en la puerta Mientras esme según Barría para alejar las malas vibras Empezó Alice.

-Sus Bella y Edward sacaron maletas y empezaron a cuenta dar con ella Según la tradición eso quiere decir que viajara mucho este año.

-Jasper y Carlisle prendía fuego al viejo, Mientras todo se acercaba para ver como explotaban Así es ese viejo que Se estaba quemando Se estaba llevando todo lo malo de este años, los Cullen, y Swan Los Los Licántropos Estaba ahí celebrando este hermoso año junto .

Nessie deseaba que su familia permaneciera unida Así con los Licántropos Jake Rosalie y que tolerara.

-Nessie HACE que-pregunto Jake alarmado-no vaya es muy peligroso-la tomo por el brazo.

-Jake por favor, no me pasara nada, Suéltame-gritó

-Qué pasa aquí-pregunto Edward Mientras leia la mente de Jacob

-señorita no sabe que es peligroso un cercarse ese muñeco no ves que pronto explotara la gran paloma que le metimos-dijo enojada-además Nessie te puedes lastimar.

-si lo sé papá pero yo ... ... ...

-Qué pasa Nessie-pregunto Jake

-Está bien pero hazlo con cuidado-dijo Edward muy tenso

- ¿Qué eres?, Un idiota o que, no vez que es peligroso tonto-gritó Jake

-Jake observaciones y relájate-dijo Edward

"Nessie se acerco al viejo y en eso tiro un sobre de color blanco y un collar, al poco rato el viejo Estallo por fin Produciendo una gran explosión, Todos los contemplaron, abrazos jake A y Nessie le susurro"

-Que hiciste Nessie-pregunto con curiosidad Jake.

-Jake, yo ... .. escribí una carta donde escribía todo lo malo que nos sucedió a todos este año y decidí Que sería genial que se quemará con el viejo párrafo Así Deshacerse de todo lo malo que nos paso, además de cuello ese aro que le regalo a mi mami Tenía muy mala Mejor vibrar y decidí que tambien se quemará.

--Nessie mejilla susurro Jake Mientras le daba un beso en la

-Jake te quiero mucho-Nessie lo abrazo-Lo que mas deseo este año es que todos nosotros tengamos salud y que siempre estemos unidos.

Todos los Cullen y los Licántropos Vieron la escena de Jake y Nessie, era tan lindo y hermoso que todo Quería que este año Tuviera un hermoso comienzo.

_**Si este año te fué de la patada, perdiste A UN seré querido, sí no tienes empleo, aun sí no se ha encontrado el amor o si te enfermaste deshazte de todo lo malo de este año 2009, se optimista y piensa que vendrá un mejor año y sobretodo PIDE que toda tu familia Tenga salud, el dinero ES IMPORTANTE PERO SIN salud no puedes hacer nada.**_

**Camina hacia el futuro, no piense en el pasado, disfruta cada momento de tu vida, cada minuto que pasa por que el tiempo no perdona ... ...**

**Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010**

**Les deseo a todos y cada uno de ustedes **

**Salud Dinero Amor **

**Cierra los ojos, piensa en todo lo que te hizo sonreír en el año que termina y olvídate de lo demás ... Ojalá SEE sonrisas se te multipliquen por 2010. Feliz Año.**

**Deseo que la paz secuestre tu vida, el amor inunde tu alma y la felicidad refleje en tu cara, te deseo, de corazón todo lo bueno que te mereces. Feliz Año Nuevo!!**

**Con todo el amor de mi corazón les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010-2011**

* * *

(notA:mi pobre niña rica,subire pronto el proximo capitulo, una enorme disculpa a todos.)

(**Nota**: El Viejo es un muñeco que se hace con ropa vieja se rellena con periódico, cuetes, bombitas o Palomas. Después se le da forma de hombre, Después espera a media noche de 31 y lo Empieza a prender fuego para despedirse Así el Año Viejo y Recibir el nuevo año.)

**Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia**

**Por favor, haga clic dale a este botón verde**

**Y como les dije antes feliz año nuevo 2010-2011**

**Nos vemos**

**Pronto.**


End file.
